TUFF puppy collage
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty and Dudley are collage and meet up. Rated "M" for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This has no relations to my other stories. -zman**

Dudley and Kitty are about to go to collage they had been friends in the past and nether of them knew that they were in the same collage.

"So Roger your my roommate?" Dudley asked his friend.

"Yep." Roger said casually.

"Sweet but what's with these stupid uniforms." Dudley said to him.

On his way to class he saw Kitty going to the same class.

"Hey Kitty."

"Oh hi Dudley nice to see you." Kitty said smiling.

"You look beautiful." Dudley said with a big grin.

"Awww thanks." She started to blush.

Dudley say next to her making her blush and Dudley smiled at her. They say through the lecture.

"Uh Kitty would you like to have lunch?" He asked nervously.

"Sure handsome." Kitty said sweetly.

"Did I hear that right?" He said with a smile.

"You sure did." Kitty said with a smirk and she gave him a hug.

After lunch Kitty took Dudley to her room.

"So this is were I stay." Kitty said opening the door.

"Nice place." Dudley said looking at the room.

"You wanna know something?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Sure."

"I always did like you." she said as she kissed him making Dudley moan.

"I always liked you too Kitty." He gave Kitty a long passionate kiss causing Kitty to want him even more she pressed her body against his.

Kitty and Dudley kissed for a good five minutes until Kitty broke the kiss and laid down on the bed.

"Do you want some?" Kitty said smiling.

"Sure." Dudley said as he laid down next to her and she got on top of him.

"I always did like you and I want you." Kitty whispered in his ear.

"Really." Kitty gave him another kiss and grabbed his 'member'.

"Your gonna like this."

"I bet."

Kitty had on her uniform which was really turning him on Kitty could feel his 'member' through his pants she then took off her shirt.

"Oh God." Dudley said as Kitty took off her shirt and his pants.

Kitty got back on him and kissed him he let her tongue skip into his mouth.

"Your perfect." Dudley said smiling.

"Aww your so sweet." as Kitty said this with one hand he unhooked her bra and tossed in on the floor.

He flipped her over so that he was on top. Kitty opened her legs to give him full access.

"You ready?" Dudley asked her.

"Oh yeah ready." Kitty said.

Dudley entered Kitty found that there was some resistance he gave a little push no change put a bit more force and it went away just as that happened Kitty winced in pain.

"Kitty are you okay did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No...No please keep going." She told him.

Dudley went deeper Kitty was surprised how big he was and the pain subsided quickly being replaced by pleasure as Dudley began to pump in and out of Kitty making her moan.

"oh Dudley, faster please." Kitty pleaded.

Dudley instantly went faster and harder causing her to shriek.

"Dudley your so big!" Kitty screamed.

"Your so tight!" Dudley yelled in return.

After about an hour Dudley felt him self near his climax he started to get his rhythm even faster and harder Kitty knew what was about to happen.

"Yes! Dudley oh yes! I love you!" Kitty screamed as she hit her climax.

"Kitty! I love you too!" Dudley yelled as he hit his climax let a few rounds out.

Kitty moaned at the warm liquid filling her. They laid down next to each other panting hard.

"How...was I?" Dudley asked breathlessly.

"Amazing...the best day ever." Kitty said as they got under the covers.

They talked until they fell asleep after a few hours Malissa came in to find Kitty with a guy.

"Who is that?" Malissa thought to herself.

In the morning Kitty was the first to wake up she got Dudley breakfast.

"Morning." Dudley smiled as he realized he was still at Kitty's room.

They are breakfast together and spent the day together tooLater that day Kitty was alone in here room writing a story and a thought hit her hard.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Her heart jumped a few beats.

She bought some pregnancy tests and took one.

**Oooh is Kitty pregnant mabey I haven't decided yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the story because it might be my last.-zman**

Kitty was waiting on the test when Dudley walked in with a box of chocolate.

Hey Kitty I got you a present." Dudley said as he opened the door.

Kitty held the test behind her back as it turned positive she hadn't noticed yet.

"Thanks Dudley. I love chocolate could you set it on my bed." Kitty said as soon as he got to the bed she checked the test.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Dudley asked happy to see his girlfriend.

"Uh Dudley there's something I need to tell you." Kitty said.

"What?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"I'm...pregnant." Kitty said with a smile.

Dudley stood there wide eyed.

"I don't know what to say." Dudley said in astonishment.

"Say you'll stay with me." Kitty said about to cry.

"Of course I'll stay I would never leave you. I want to stay." Dudley said giving her a hug.

"I love you, Dudley." Kitty said hugging him back.

I love you too, Kitty." He gave her a kiss.

They both called their parents Kitty was first.

"Hello." Her Dad answered.

"Hey Dad." Kitty said a little scared but was comforted by Dudley's presence.

"Hi sweetie." Her father said happily.

"Is mom there? I have something to tell you."

"Yeah."

"Hi Kitty."

"Mom Dad, I'm...pregnant." Kitty told them they gasped.

"Who's is it?" Her mother asked.

"Dudley's." Kitty said proudly.

"What?! That mutt!" Her Dad screamed.

"Dad! He with me right now!" Kitty yelled back.

Well...Dudley are you listening you sack of..." Kitty hung up on him.

"Oh man he is gonna kick my ass." Dudley said laughing a bit.

Dudley picked up the phone and called his mom.

"Hi mom."

"Dudley honey how are you?" Peg asked.

"I'm just gonna say it. I'm gonna be a dad." He told her.

"What do you mean Dudley?" Peg asked angrily.

"It's Kitty I got her pregnant."

"That's it I'm coming down there!" she hung up on him and got into her car.

"Well now she's coming here." Dudley said as he put down Kitty's cellphone.

"At lest we're together." She said as she gave him a hug from behind.

**So hope you liked it please review. Zman out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like it if so please send a review.-Zman**

Dudley and Kitty were waiting to see each others parents to arrive so Dudley put on Kitty's favorite TV show. Kitty purred at how Dudley was holding her on the bed. Then the door burst open.

"Dudley Puppy!" Peg stormed in.

"Oh God." He said under his breath Kitty held his hand.

"Um, Mrs. Katswell could I talk to my son in private?" Peg asked as calmly as she could.

"Sure."

Kitty left the room after she left she could hear yelling. Then her parents arrived it looked as though her mother was about to burst into tears but her father was enraged.

"Where is he?" He asked in a violent tone then he heard yelling headed for the door.

"No you...you stay away from him!" Kitty yelled at him but just ignored her.

"You bastard!" Her father yelled as he charged at Dudley.

"Oh shi..." Dudley didn't have any time to doge or finish his sentence as Kitty's father punched him with such force that it sent him flying into a corner of a dresser nearly killing him.

"Dudley!" Kitty screamed letting people in other rooms who called the police.

"Kitty I f-feel cold." As he said that the white carpet was quickly turning red.

"Stay awake Dudley. Please don't leave me." Kitty said as sirens came around into the parking lot.

"Hello you okay Miss...oh God. Dispatch I need an ambulance at the collage room 101 victim is in critical condition." The police officer report while his partner stood in the doorway.

"Ambulance on route." The radio said.

"What happened?" The officer asked her as the ambulance approached.

"M-My dad." Kitty sobbed.

The two officers grabbed him and put him in handcuffs.

"You have the right to be silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law." He said as they walked out.

"That Bastard got what he deserved for knocking up my daughter." he yelled as the police dragged him away .

The paramedics pulled Dudley onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

At the hospital we see Kitty her and Dudley's mothers in the waiting room.

"Please be okay." Kitty whispered to herself as a tears fell down her cheeks.

"Miss are you Kitty?" A doctor asked Kitty.

"Yes." Kitty said as she looked up at the doctor.

"You can see him in his 're all he's asking for." He said to her.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes he'll be fine." The doctor reassured her.

Kitty took off to Dudley's room to see him.

"Kitty?" Dudley asked as the door opened.

"Yes it's me." She was now in the room seeing Dudley in the hospital making a few tears fall down her face.

"Hey it's okay Kitty. Please don't cry." Dudley said as she walked over to him.

"Oh Dudley I'm so sorry for this." Kitty said weakly.

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault." When he said that he say up and pulled Kitty into a kiss.

Right when they kissed the door opened.

Hey! Get away from him!" Peg yelled at Kitty she turned around, and when Peg said that the EKG immediately went faster almost fast enough to set off the alarm.

Don't ever talk to her like that!" Dudley yelled and a nurse walked in.

What's going on in here? Sir do I need to remove these two?" He asked Dudley.

"Yes remove her." he pointed to Peg.

"What?!" As soon as she was out the EKG slowed down.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kitty said as she turned around.

"Could you lay down with me?" Dudley asked her.

"Sure." Kitty then laid down with him in the bed they both smiled and kissed until they fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it please review and sorry if I took to long I've been at school. Zman out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this is okay. I'd like to get some reviews.**

Dudley began to wake up and he could feel Kitty pressed against him sleeping he put his arm around her waist.

"Huh..." Kitty moaned softly remembering where she was feeling his body heat making her smile.

After a few hours they were still in the bed together until the doctor walked waking them.

I hope you didn't do any extensive activities." He said with a smile.

"No sir. She's pregnant." He told him.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Kitty confirmed what Dudley said.

"Well then congratulations." He said happily.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

During that night Dudley went into critical condition while Kitty was in the cafeteria.

"Code blue. Code blue room 101." The intercom said Kitty flew out of the cafeteria to Dudley's room.

"Miss stay back please."

"Clear!" shouted a nurse.

"Please let me in please!" Kitty screamed trying to push the nurse out of the way.

"Charged! Clear!"

"We've got a pulse." Said a doctor and the nurse let Kitty in.

What happened?" Kitty asked crying.

"He had a relapse from his injury. This was very unexpected I'm sorry." The doctor told her.

"Oh God."

"He could also fall in to a coma." He told her.

They monitored Dudley for a few days. Dudley did indeed fall into a coma for three months Kitty visited him every day until he woke up.

"Kitty." Dudley said extremely weak.

"Dudley?" Kitty shot up out of her seat.

"Hey, sweetheart nice to see you again." Dudley chuckled weakly.

"Dudley I missed you." Kitty gave him kisses making him laugh.

Dudley saw her slightly bulging stomach and smiled, but he didn't know how long he was asleep.

"Kitty how long have I been out?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"Three months." Kitty said sadly.

"Well I'm back and staying." Sitting up and standing he also pulled out the IV wincing at the pain then put on his clothes his shirt was stained with blood.

Are you sure?" Kitty asked him.

"Yes let's go I have to get something for you." Dudley said with a smile.

He took Kitty to her apartment she got while he was in the coma.

"See you in a half an hour." He left to get the present for Kitty and came back.

"What did you get me?" Kitty asked.

Right after she asked him he walked up to her and got down on one knee.

Kitty Katswell will you marry me." And pulled out a diamond ring.

"Yes I will marry you!" Kitty said as she put on the ring and hugged Dudley.

Dudley and Kitty went to bed together Dudley pulled Kitty close to him and fell asleep.

**Next chapter on the way. Also an EKG monitors your vital signs including heart rate.**


End file.
